


Mind Mute

by Kaito_Dragneel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fox needs a nap, Head Space, Padme is an angel, Soft sex, Softness, but dildo, sex not really described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: He had been drowning until this.Until she came along and saved him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Soft Wars Fic Exchange





	Mind Mute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastbattlecry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/gifts).



Fox’s mind was quiet and muted for the first time in, what felt like, months. There were no numbers to be processed, no paperwork that needed to be signed, no signatures that needed to be forged, no younglings being left on his doorstep, no  _ war _ . It was  _ perfect _ and so blissfully quiet in his mind. Being left mostly alone by his battalion had hurt him both mentally and emotionally. He was left to his thoughts everyday, and with no one to pull him out, he was also left to drown in them. Drowning in self hatred, exhaustion, work, stress, worry, and concern. It had done a number on his health.

Fingers ran through his hair, short nails gently scratching his scalp, fingers dancing through the grey strands on the side of his temple. 

There was a soft appreciative hum above him.

Right. He almost forgot where he was. Not who he was with! He could never forget that. He had been drowning until this.

Until  _ she _ came along and saved him.

He loved his time off with Senator Amidala. Padme. She always knew what he needed, what he  _ really  _ needed, not what he simply asked her for. When she had seen that he had been drowning, she dove into the water that was his thoughts and pulled him up for air. 

“You look beautiful on your knees like this, mouth taking in my cock. You’re doing so good for me, love,” that sweet, honey, warm voice called to him from above, like an angel from the heavens.

Fox swallowed heavily around the dildo that was resting in his throat, blinking up at the woman who had practically become his savior. The woman who had spared him from the self hatred that had been drowning him ever since Thorn’s death. Padme smiled down at him, still dressed in that fancy garb of her, a data pad settled beside her where she had been working. Gods, Fox didn’t deserve this, and yet here she was, giving him everything he needed.

“Still with me,” Padme asked softly, still running her hands through the silver streaks at his temple.

Fox gave a small hum in acknowledgement, tilting his head to lean against Padme’s thigh, leaning into the fingers at her temple. His eyes fluttered a little when a thumb rubbed over his cheek bone on the other side of his head. The gentleness of this woman astonished Fox to this very day.

The dildo in Fox’s mouth slid deeper as he scooted forward to get even more comfortable, focused on how his brain was no longer going at lightspead and his head wasn’t pounding. He opened his throat up, tasting the silicone on his tongue, his eyes slipping shut.

“Rest right there. I’m gonna get some more work done, then I’ll fuck your throat slowly. Okay?”

Fox didn’t really register the words, too focused on the safe feeling he had while on his knees for this gorgeous woman. When the commander didn’t answer her, she tugged oh so gently on his hair a bit, getting him to open his eyes and look up at her. Fox didn’t know how debauched he looked in her eyes, but he must look mindless  _ enough _ because she smiled warmly at him.

“I’m gonna get some more work done, then I’ll fuck your throat slowly. Okay,” she repeated for him, her divine voice tented with amusement and fondness.

Fox nodded so slowly to register that he understood, and his eyes slipped closed again. His cock twitched, the cock ring squeezing him tight. 

She gave him everything he needed, and if that meant he needed to wait for her to finish her work before he got his throat fucked like he wanted, then he could wait. It didn’t matter how long Padme needed him to wait, he would wait. He was patient.

So, he waited, breathing through his nose, eyes closed, dully listening to the soft tapping and clicking of a data pad and fingers, head lulled to Padme’s thigh. Time passed by slowly, at the pace at which a hutt walked even. 

He didn’t know when it happened, or how long he had been waiting by that point, but he  _ fell asleep _ .

The next time he opened his eyes, Padme was smiling down at him, laying next to him even. Fox blinked slowly, still walking up, when he realized he was laying down and that there wasn't a dildo in his throat. He made a noise of confusion, brows furrowing as he tried to sit up.

“Hush, love. Go back to sleep, you need it,” Padme whispered softly, pushing a hand down on the middle of Fox’s chest.

“But… you said--”

“I know, but you fell asleep, and you look exhausted. I’ll make good on my words, as soon as you get another hour of sleep in you,” Padme smiled softly, dragging her fingers through Fox’s hair, calming him immediately.

Fox laid back down, eyes heavy already. Sleep… sleep sounded alright.

“One hour.”

“Of course, love.”


End file.
